Waves on the High Sea
by Eon Enigma
Summary: Emotions can be your best friend, or worst enemy. They can be used for good, or bad. Yet emotions are what makes us who we are, and without them, we're basically machines.
1. Return to Altomare

**Hello there. This story is going to be a little bit different than usual, as you might have guessed from the pairing. (this is separate world from my other current story) Hope you enjoy.**

"Regular speech"

_"Telepathy"_

**"Thoughts"**

_**"Emotions are like an ocean. They can be merciless and unpredictable, yet gentle and kind as well,"**_** Unknown**

* * *

_**"Where am I..?"**_

_**"How long has it been? It feels like it's been only a minute since I've been where ever this is."**_

_**"Ash..."**_

_**"Latias..."**_

_**"I hope you two are okay."**_

_**"..."**_

* * *

_Altomare_

It's just before sunrise in Altomare. We see pidgey sleeping peacefully in their nests, rattata starting to wake up to look for food, and a familiar face off in the distance, getting of a ferry. As the sun starts to rise, we see that familiar face is Ash Ketchum from pallet town.

While he may be 18 now, he still aspires to be the very best, like no one ever was. With his partner Pikachu, he has faced opponents of many kinds. Today is different though, seeing as he's taking a bit time off to visit some old friends.

"I'm back, Altomare!" Ash yelled into the sky, getting some strange looks here and there, and causing Pikachu to shake his head.

At first as Ash went through the city, it looked like he knew where he was going, but as wandered, going deeper in the city, it was clear he didn't.

"Piiika..?" Pikachu said, questioning Ash's sense of direction.

"I'm not lost, I'm just... Yeah, I'm lost," Ash said, Pikachu giving him a face palm.

As he wandered a bit more, Ash realized he went in a circle. After letting out a sigh of defeat, he then looked around, and soon notice someone who looked familiar. When that person turned around, they looked like Bianca, or Latias, though Ash couldn't tell.

"Is that you, Ash?" Bianca said, just here speaking let Ash know who it was.

"It's been a long time, Bianca. How have you been?" Ash asked, cheerfully.

"I'm fine, and so is grandpa, but I'm not sure about, well, you know," Bianca said, trying not to say Latias' name in public.

"What do you mean? Is she okay?" Ash said, not knowing exactly what has been going on.

"Do you plan on just sight seeing?" Bianca said, confusing Ash.

"No... Why?" Ash asked, wondering where that came from.

"Okay, then follow me. I'll tell you more when we get there," Bianca said, as Ash followed.

Seeing as they went the correct way this time, they eventually made it to the secret garden by night. They went further in, and eventually stumbled across Latias, who was just staring at the Soul Dew.

"She has been doing this once a day ever since you left. I think she's trying to get a response from her brother," Bianca said to Ash.

Not knowing how to reply to Bianca's statement, Ash decided he would try to Latias. As he started to walk over, he stepped on a twig, causing to snap and get Latias' attention. Silence soon struck, as both Ash and Latias stared at each other.

_"Ash? Is that really you?"_ Latias said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's me alright! Wait, did you just talk, or was that telepathy?" Ash said, seeing as he wasn't paying complete attention.

_"What? Oh yeah, that. I've been learning how to use telepathy while you were gone,"_ Latias said.

"Pikachuuuu," Pikachu said to Latias.

_"Oh yeah, and it's nice to see you too, Pikachu,"_ Latias said, waving at Pikachu.

"So... What exactly were you doing staring at the Soul Dew Latias?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

_"I was paying my respects... I still wish he could be here again, but if that was the case, there would be no soul dew,"_ Latias said, looking like she was about to cry.

"You know Latias, I might be able to help," Ash said, getting Latias' attention.

_"Wait, really!? Your not joking, right?"_ Latias said, making sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Well, let me explain what my plan is," Ash said.

* * *

_**Pallet Town, 3 days after Ash beat the battle frontier**_

_Ash woke up, sweating up storm, having just had a nightmare about the night Latios died. Ash couldn't get back to sleep, so he just sat up in bed for a while. After some time past, Ash sensed a familiar presence._

_"Lucario? Is that you?" Ash said, not seeing him, but sensing him. A voice then appeared in his mind._

_"Yes, Ash, it's me. I see you had a nightmare about a friend who's no more," Lucario said._

_"Yeah. I've feel a bit guilty about not being able to save him," Ash said in his head._

_"Don't be. You couldn't do anything at the time. But there is something you can do to help now, but it will take some time," Lucario said, making Ash curious._

_"What do you mean?" Ash asked Lucario._

_"I mean you need to build up aura, and a lot of it. A soul dew is made up of crystallized aura, so you just need to build enough up to revive him, and make a replacement. It should take only like three years for someone like you to build up enough. Also, yes, I did look through your memories to see who the friend you lost was," Lucario said, receiving a groan from Ash._

_"That long!?" Ash said, now feeling like Lucario was glaring at him._

_"You want your friend back, right?" Lucario said._

_"Yeah, I do. So I'll give it a shot," Ash said, realizing where this was going._

* * *

Latias was speechless. She didn't know how she could thank Ash.

_"You would really do that Ash?"_ Latias asked, hoping this was true.

"I'll show you I'm telling the truth," Ash said as he extended one hand towards the Soul Dew, and had one hand's palm facing up in order to make a new Soul Dew.

Ash then focused. He closed his eyes, and cleared his mind. Soon enough, aura started to gather in his right hand, and the current Soul Dew began to change shape. Eventually, the Soul Dew started to resemble Latios again and the aura in Ash's right hand started to Crystallize, leaving Bianca and Latias in awe.

"Aaaand done," Ash said as the new Soul Dew finally crystallized, and Latios back now, but feeling tired.

Ash then quickly placed the new Soul Dew in the spot where Latios was.

_"What happened?"_ Latios said, feeling dreary, though Ash wasn't surprised at this point that he could use it too.

_"Brother! You're back!"_ Latias said, crying tears of joy while hugging Latios.

_"Since when could you use telepathy, and why are you acting like I've been gone for years? Also, how am I back? I thought was going to become a Soul Dew,"_ Latios said, not knowing what's been happening.

_"But you've been gone for 8 years,"_ Latias said, wondering what Latios was talking about.

_"Wait... I've been gone for 8 years!?"_ Latios said. Latios then looked below himself and saw a Soul Dew, and looked off to his left and noticed Ash.

"Hey, Latios! I'm glad I was able to bring you back," Ash said as he attempted to get closer to Latios, only for him to back up.

_"Sorry, but I'm starting to feel kinda sick, *Cough* *Cough* and I don't know if it's contagious,"_ Latios said, pretending to cough.

"Oh, well I'm going to set up camp here because there's no hotels with available rooms from what Bianca told me," Ash said, unpacking his stuff.

Bianca then left to go back home, and tell Lorenzo about the news in the morning, while Ash, Latias and Latios started to drift off to sleep. Before Latios feel asleep though, he began to think.

**"Why did I lie about being sick, and why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I really don't get it,"** Latios thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Staying True to Your Feelings

_The next morning_

We see Latios, whose telepathy was being used in his sleep with a smile on his face. Most of the words were nonsense words, with the occasional words and phrases such as "hey," and "think you're funny, huh?"

_"Ash?"_ Latios asked with an almost nervous tone in his sleep.

"What is it, Latios?" Ash asked, startling the Dragon type awake. Latios was breathing heavily, now trying to catch his breath.

"Did I startle you awake?" Ash asked.

_"Y-yeah, kinda,"_ Latios said, still feeling a bit out of it.

"Are you okay, Latios? You look like you had quite the bad dream," Ash said, curious as to what his friend was dreaming about.

_"Honestly, I don't remember, bu-but, I..!"_ Latios exclaimed, only to feel Ash's hand on his back, causing him to become more tense.

"It was just a dream, so what's there to worry about?" Ash asked, trying to comfort Latios.

_"Yeah, you're right... Besides, I shouldn't focus on it anyway,"_ Latios responded, starting to relax a bit.

"That's the spirit!" Ash said with a grin on his face.

Latios then looked around the surrounding area. Starting to look worried, he got up to take look around the rest of the garden.

"If you're looking for Latias, she headed over to Bianca's house," Ash explained, trying to calm his friend down. Latios breathed a sigh of relief.

_"That's a relief. For a second there, I thought those team rocket guys may have come back to kidnap her,"_ Latios said, feeling more relaxed now.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the docks, we see different team rocket members in the form of Jessie, James and Meowth wash up onto the street on a big wave.

"Why are my ears ringing..?" James wondered, lying on the ground.

"Of all things to pop da balloon, it had to be a magikarp dat used splash," Meowth said as an image of a magikarp popped up in his mind. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted dat Mr. Mime to patch up da hot air balloon."

"Then why did you tell us!?" Jessie exclaimed, standing up quickly.

"I wouldn't have told ya if ya hadn't been so pushy as to know what it had said!" Meowth exclaimed back, getting angry with Jessie now.

As the two of them argued, James finally got up and realized something.

"Hey guys? Look at where we are," James said, getting Jessie's and Meowth's attention. They soon realized they were now in Altomare and Jessie's face lit up.

"I guess it's our lucky day because we can take a break here!" Jessie said, getting a sigh as a response from Meowth.

"You call dis lucky? Wait till we tell da boss dat we're basically stranded here without money... He'll think we've been slackin' off," Meowth said, thinking all the bad outcomes.

"Though, knowing what happened here last time, we should probably get into disguise, and catch that Latias for the boss," James said, getting nods of agreement from Jessie and Meowth.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said as he popped out of his poke ball.

* * *

Back at the garden, Ash sat down while Latios simply hovered back and forth. They waited, and waited, and waited some more for Latias to return. Now both of them were starting to get worried and a bit impatient.

_"What in the world is taking her so long?"_ Latios wondered, wondering where she could possibly be.

"I don't know, but I hope they come back soon, and with food too," Ash said as his stomach growled.

_"Is that all you think about? Aren't you at least a bit worried about her?"_ Latios asked, starting to feel upset with him.

"Of course I'm worried. I just haven't eaten anything yet, and I need to conserve food until I can buy more. Besides, I asked her to tell Bianca to bring back food," Ash explained, now having his hand on his stomach as it growled louder.

_"Oh..."_ Latios said, feeling he asked a bit of a dumb question just now.

No sooner than that, Latias, who just stopped being in disguise, had just come back with Bianca and Lorenzo.

"I can't believe my eyes. You were right," Lorenzo said, still wondering how this could be.

"I told you that Ash was here and brought Latios back," Bianca said to her grandfather.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, sniffing the air.

_"I see you already smell the food we brought back, Pikachu,"_ Latias said, Pikachu rubbing the back of his head in response.

Ash then pulled out a picnic blanket and Lorenzo set up a table and chairs for the food.

"Alright! Let's dig in!" Ash said impatiently.

"We only brought back just enough food for everyone, so let us eat some stuff too, Ash," Bianca explained.

"Fiiine," Ash said, feeling disappointed now.

_"Um... Is it okay if I have some?"_ Latios wondered, not wanting to eat the usual berry or pokemon food.

"Sure! Same goes for you too Latias," Bianca responded, before the five of them chowed down.

A little later, the once heaping plates were empty and everyone felt satisfied.

_"Man, that curry was good. Where did you guys get it anyway?"_ Latios asked, curious as to where they bought it.

"Well, within the time you were gone, a restaurant opened up and has become quite popular recently for its curries," Bianca replied.

"Well, I should get going now, seeing as I have to be at the museum soon. Can someone help me with this table?" Lorenzo said, getting up from the chair.

"I'll bring the table and chairs back for you Grandpa," Bianca replied, starting to pack stuff up.

Lorenzo then left the garden, soon followed by Bianca. Ash now started to walk away, only to get stopped by Latias.

_"Where are you going?"_ Latias asked, wondering what Ash was doing.

"To the docks, seeing as I was thinking about going home. Why? You want me to stay?" Ash said.

_"Please? Even if it's only for a little longer?"_ Latias asked, hoping Ash would stay.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay another day or two, so why not?" Ash said with a smile on his face.

Before Latias could get another word in, a net snatched Latias and Pikachu up out of nowhere.

"Pikaaaaaa!" Pikachu screamed as he was dragged away.

_"Ash! Brother! Help me! I can't use my moves right now!"_ Latias said, unable to use dragon pulse for some unknown reason.

"Alright, who did that!?" Ash asked angrily.

As the net went up into the air, we see it go back to a make shift hot air balloon.

"Prepare for trouble!" a woman wearing a really bad disguise said.

"And make it double!" a badly disguised man said.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the woman said.

"To unite all people within our nation!" the man said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the woman said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the man said.

"Jessie!" Jessie said as she took of the disguise off.

"James!" James said, doing the same.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth, dat's right!" Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said, wrapping up the motto.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said angrily.

_"You guys again!?"_ Latios exclaimed.

"Now den, we're going to be taking Pikachu and Latias back to da boss," Meowth said as the three of them tried to escape.

_"Okay, you asked for it!"_ Latios said, feeling even more furious.

Latios then started to fly after Team Rocket while preparing a steel wing. He cut the rope trapping Latias and Pikachu using Steel Wing, freeing them. Pikachu started falling, but was quickly rescued by Latias. Soon after, Latios looped around and prepared a shadow claw to pop the balloon.

"Here it comes!" Jessie, James and Meowth said in unison.

Latios tore right through the balloon with shadow claw, causing team rocket to fly high into the sky.

"Looks like team rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as they went up into the sky.

Not long after, the hot air balloon crashed right back into the ground with Jessie, James and Meowth still in it. The three of them collapsed out of the basket, feeling dazed. When they looked up and saw Latios, he was staring right back at them with rage in his eyes.

_"If you three ever try to hurt my sister again, you will feel my wrath, so leave! Now!"_ Latios said, preparing a dragon claw.

"Sir, yes sir!" Team Rocket said, scurrying away in a panic.

Pikachu then jumped out of Latias' arms and into Ash's, feeling happy to be back at his friend's side.

"I'm glad you're safe Pikachu!" Ash said, hugging Pikachu. "Thanks, Latios!"

_"O-oh, um... no problem,"_ Latios said, starting to blush, only to realize that, so he tried to hid it by looking the other direction.

**"Why am I feeling this way? Am I... am I starting develop feelings for Ash?"** Latios thought, wondering what is happening to him. Latios keep thinking about this, even until the sky grew dark.

"Hello? Earth to Latios?" Ash asked, snapping Latios out of his thoughts.

_"Huh? Why is it dark already? Was I that deep in thought for so long?"_ Latios wondered.

_"Yeah, you were. Ash tried to get your attention 4 hours ago, but you didn't respond, so me and him had a bite to eat from his bag. We still have some more food if you want some,"_ Latias explained, offering her brother a rice ball.

_"Nah, I'm good,"_ Latios said, only for his stomach to growl.

_"Okay, maybe just one,"_ Latios said as he took the rice ball. After he scarfed it down, Latios yawned, starting to feel tired. _"I think we should get some sleep."_

"Yeah, good idea," Ash said, pulling out his sleeping bag again.

Soon enough, everyone but Latios was asleep. He still was thinking about what happened earlier.

* * *

Later that night, we see Latios lying down on the roof tops. He couldn't fall asleep and felt like he might need a change of environment, though that didn't help.

_"Brother? Why are you up here?"_ Latias asked, floating over to him.

_"Huh? Oh... just thinking about something, that's all,"_ Latios said, trying to get Latias to head back.

_"About what?"_ Latias asked her brother, who now realizes he'll have to tell her.

_"It's just that... I've been feeling nervous around Ash these past two days and every time I think of him, my heart starts racing... I think I might have a-,"_ Latios tried to explain, only to get cut off by Latias.

_"A crush on him?"_ Latias responded.

_"Yeah... but that got me thinking. I know how you feel about him, and even though I want to tell him this, I would rather see you happy,"_ Latios said.

_"Want to know something?"_ Latias said, getting her brother's attention.

_"What?"_ Latios said, curious as to what his sister had to say.

_"While I'd love for me and Ash to be a couple, I would actually be happier to see you truly happy for once. So, go tell Ash how you feel about him before he leaves tomorrow,"_ Latias said, catching Latios off guard.

_"Really? You really mean that?"_ Latios said, making sure it was okay with his sister.

_"Of course I do,"_ Latias said in a caring voice.

_"Thanks, sis,"_ Latios said.

_"No problem,"_ Latias said before they headed back to the garden.


	3. Time's a Ticking

**Starting from now on in this story, any chapter that has Pikachu having a conversation, a translation will be in parentheses after his dialogue. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Day Three in Altomare_

It's almost noon in Altomare, and we see Latias nudging her brother, trying to wake him up.

_"Sis, let me sleep... Please..?"_ Latios groaned, only half awake.

_"But I can't. I haven't seen Ash anywhere in the garden, so I'm worried he left without telling us,"_ Latias said, also worried about what she and Latios talked about the night before.

This really got her brother's attention, so he shot off quickly, rushing to the docks at a quick pace.

_"Wait up, Brother!"_ Latias said, turning invisible before trying to catch up.

As Latios zoomed through the streets, he noticed many humans looking in his direction.

"Mommy, look! Latios!" a little kid said as Latios passed by.

**"Crap! I forgot to turn invisible! Too late for that now though,"** Latios thought to himself as he continued on.

Further up ahead, we see Jessie, James and Meowth sipping tea in front of a coffee shop. Meowth thought he heard something, but decided to ignore it. Not long after, Latios smashed right through the table with Zen Headbutt, sending Team Rocket blasting off yet again.

**"When did I learn that move?"** Latios wondered, questioning how he knew Zen Headbutt.

After shaking his head to get back on track, Latios started heading for the docks again.

* * *

When he arrived at the docks, Latios saw the ferry on the horizon. He was about to fly after it until he realized it was coming towards Altomare, so he looked around to see where Ash was, though was unable to find him.

"Latios?" Ash said, walking up to his friend from behind.

_"Thank goodness I found you, Ash. I thought you left without telling me and Latias,"_ Latios said, feeling relieved.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you I was about to leave. Kinda slipped my mind," Ash explained, rubbing the back of his head. "So did you come to say goodbye?"

_"No. There's... something I need to tell you, Ash,"_ Latios said, starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Like what?" Ash asked, curious as to what Latios had to say.

_"I l-lo.. I love..."_ Latios stuttered, unable to get the words out. **"Get a hold of yourself Latios, you can do this."**

After taking a deep breath, Latios was calm enough to tell Ash how he feels about him.

_"I love you, Ash,"_ Latios said.

Both he and Ash fell silent, not knowing what to say next. This silence, however, only lasted for about a minute before Ash responded.

"Where did this come from?" Ash said, still feeling surprised.

_"I'm not really sure... But, I really know that I truly love you. So would you mind having me as your boyfriend?"_ Latios said, hoping Ash shared the same emotions for him.

"I'm not sure if I feel the same way," Ash said, only to realize he worded what he said wrong.

_"W-wait, you mean..?"_ Latios said, starting to feel heartbroken.

"Wait a second! I worded that wrong. It's just that... I've never really put much thought into being in love before. I just end up beeing too busy with competing in pokemon leagues to think about it," Ash explained, hoping what he had to say next would cheer up Latios. "I guess we could give it a shot."

_"So, Ash. Would you be fine with kissing right now?"_ Latios asked, hoping he wasn't asking too much from Ash.

"O-oh, um, sure," Ash said, never really having kissed someone himself before.

Ash walked up to Latios and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Latios did the same, but for a bit longer. Not long after, they started to make out, Ash starting to feel like it might just work out.

_"I take it everything went well?"_ Latias asked in disguise, startling the new couple.

"What do you think, Latios?" Ash asked his new boyfriend.

_"I think it went well. Just, please don't sneak up on us like that again, sis,"_ Latios said, catching his breath.

_"I'm glad to hear that. So, brother... Do you plan on traveling with Ash?"_ Latias asked her brother.

_"Are you sure you can protect the city by yourself?"_ Latios asked his sister, worried about what could happen if he left.

_"I've been protecting the city for eight years now by myself. I can handle this,"_ Latias said, feeling a bit annoyed with her brother.

_"Oh yeah... right,"_ Latios said, forgetting that he had been the Soul Dew for that long.

_"Do you have any pokeballs, Ash?"_ Latios asked his boyfriend.

"Hang on a second," Ash said, rummaging through his bag. "I have one left."

_"Okay, I'm ready,"_ Latios stated, ready to travel with Ash.

Ash stepped back a bit and threw the pokeball at Latios. The pokeball only wobbled a few times before it clicked, catching Latios. Ash walked over to the pokeball and picked it up.

"Alright! Come on out, Latios!" Ash said, throwing the pokeball up in the air.

After Latios was sent out, he felt a bit dazed, shaking his head to regain his train of thought.

_"That was... an odd experience. I don't think I want to go back in the pokeball again,"_ Latios said, still feeling a little bit dazed.

"Don't worry, you don't have to. Pikachu stays out of his pokeball after all, so why should the one I love have to return to his," Ash said, getting a strange look from Latios.

_"Wait... So if Pikachu isn't in his pokeball, then where is he?"_ Latios asked, causing Ash to get worried.

"Pika!" (Ash!) Pikachu said, running over to Ash and jumping on his shoulder.

"There you are Pikachu! Where did you go off to?" Ash asked, wondering why his friend wasn't with him earlier.

"Pika, Pikachu!" (I was looking for you, Ash!) Pikachu said, feeling a bit upset.

"Sorry for making you worry, Pikachu. I thought you may have went to the docks to look for me," Ash said, only for it to sound like an excuse to Pikachu.

"Pika?" (Why are you here Latios?) Pikachu asked, not knowing what has happened.

_"Im going to be traveling with you and Ash from now on, that's why,"_ Latios said, getting a curious look from Pikachu.

"Pika... Pika?" (Okay... But why are you coming with us?) Pikachu asked, still not understanding entirely.

"Well it's because me and him are a couple now, Pikachu" Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Pika!?" (Really!?) Pikachu exclaimed, falling off Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah! I just found out how Latios feels about me a few minutes ago," Ash said, looking into Latios' eyes after he finished speaking.

"Pi-ka-chu?" (Did you two kiss?) Pikachu said slyly.

"Yes, Pikachu, we kissed. Please don't do this..." Ash groaned, wanting Pikachu to stop teasing him.

"Pika, pika" (Sorry, I'll stop now) Pikachu said, hoping he didn't upset Ash.

Not long after, the ferry arrived at the docks, the horn blowing to signal it's arrival.

"We should probably get going now. See you again someday, Latias," Ash said, almost feeling like something was watching him.

_"Just don't wait as long to visit this time,"_ Latias groaned, still a little annoyed that Ash hadn't visited in eight years.

"I'll try to remember," Ash said, receiving a pout and crossed arms from Latias. "Okay, okay, I promise."

After Ash and Latios got on the boat, Ash still felt like something was watching him, though he decided to ignore this feeling. Not long after the ferry left and Latias headed back, a bush started to rustle with mechanical sounds coming from it.

"So that Latios is the target?" a robotic voice appeared to ask someone.

"Yes, now follow that ferry," a voice said from the other end of a speaker.


End file.
